


Inauguration Day

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-08
Updated: 2006-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Two hundred years in the future, one Archer honors another. (08/30/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

The NX-01 is a museum, the ready room a display.

Today, it is closed to the public.

Sitting alone, she is thoughtful. So much history lies within these walls...  
Enterprise reshaped the face of the quadrant, helped humanity soar beyond imagining....taught it to dream and birthed a legacy that laid the groundwork for the future.

The United Federation of Planets.

"Captain Jonathan Archer..."

Watching the sun rise over the Parisian skyline, she smiles.

"Madam President?"

"Yes?"

"It's time, ma'am."

Serena Archer, Federation President-elect standing just moments from her inauguration, bids a soft benediction to her ancestor.

"Thank you."


End file.
